wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Magatha Grimtotem
Thousand Needles | status = Alive | relatives = Helka (niece), Arnak (nephew, disowned) | alignment = Neutral evil }} Magatha Grimtotem is a level 62 quest giver located on Elder Rise in the tauren city of Thunder Bluff. She is attended by her guards, Cor and Gorm Grimtotem, and by her servant, Rahauro. She is the elder crone and leader of the mighty Grimtotem Clan. See List of Thunder Bluff NPCs. Biography World of Warcraft Magatha is the elder crone of the mighty Grimtotem Clan. Blessed with shamanic powers when she was just a young girl, Magatha has sought power and prestige nearly all her life. She became the matriarch of the Grimtotem clan through an arranged marriage that many suspect she arranged herself, but subsequently lost her mate to an unforeseen climbing accident. Since her mate's death, Magatha has commanded the stern Grimtotem warriors. The Grimtotems believe that Magatha will lead them in eradicating the lesser races from Kalimdor and retaking the tauren ancestral holdings abroad. Magatha constantly spars with Cairne Bloodhoof over the direction of the tauren future and feels that only she is fit to rule her people.World of Warcraft manual, pg. 184 Magatha’s the oldest living Grimtotem and the most powerful shaman of the tribe. She is an elderly tauren female with powerful shoulders and a white muzzle. She has not let age slow her down one bit, and she defends her position with every spark of magic at her command. She is forging ties with the Forsaken, and thinks they are the type to understand an unwavering hatred against all other races. It is rumored that she is planning on killing Bloodhoof, though she is not nearly strong enough to do so at this point.Horde Player's Guide, pg. 163 For reasons known only to herself at this time, Magatha has given more aid to the Forsaken than any other high-ranking tauren such as Cairne Bloodhoof or Hamuul Runetotem. This has included arguing on their behalf when the idea of forming an alliance with them was first suggested. Ostensibly she's helped them and continues to work closely with them because she feels the tauren and their ways can help the Forsaken find a path back to being human. Skeptics believe her motives to be much less altruistic. Skeptics also do not trust the Forsaken. It is also implied in the quest that the serpent seeks her, not Cairne Bloodhoof as she suggests. Magatha tried to negotiate with the troggs of Ragefire Chasm but was met with hostility. Cataclysm Displeased with the new Warchief, Cairne challenges Garrosh Hellscream to an honorable duel to the death. Secretly, Magatha Grimtotem poisons Garrosh's axe, and Cairne falls after only a shallow wound in the duel. The Grimtotems take advantage of Cairne's death and quickly seize control of Thunder Bluff. Infuriated, Baine Bloodhoof steps up to lead the Tauren and leads an attack against the Grimtotems, banishing Magatha from Thunder Bluff.The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm She will later appear in Thousand Needles as part of a quest chain to prevent the Twilight's Hammer clan activity there with the outcome being in her favour. Quests * * * * * * Quotes Greetings :What brings you to old Magatha? :Oh what is it that you want stranger? I have little time for foolishness! :Be careful what you search for stranger. Notes *Magatha has her own unique voiceovers. Media Video File:WoW Pro Lore Episode 108 - Revenge of the Grimtotem| Magatha takes over Thunder Bluff in the wake of Cairne's death References External links fr:Magatha Totem-sinistre Category:Grimtotem tribe Category:Lore characters Category:Major characters Category:Quest givers Category:Shamans Category:Tauren Category:Thunder Bluff NPCs Category:Unique voices Category:Warcraft: Legends characters Category:World of Warcraft (comic) characters Category:World of Warcraft: The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm characters